Sun Burnt
by Natalie Goodman
Summary: "Define 'Dysfunctional'..."Fin hadn't really thought through what she was going to do once she got here. I mean, she was here...now what? Well, one thing's for sure:She's NOT at Surfer's Paradise anymore. My take on TCtGHJaHD, T for swearing, OCs included


Sun Burnt

_"Define 'Dysfunctional'..." _

By Invader Zara

Fin walked through sliding doors and into Captain Ron's Hotel. She smiled, noting the non-touristy decor. She made her way over to the desk, where a girl stood, out of it and dazed, playing with the bell quietly. The girl was only an inch shorter than herself, had large, thick glasses, and black hair, shoulder length and parted in the middle. Her uniform wasn't out off the ordinary; a royal blue polo shirt and tight black leggings, with black shoes. The golden name tag pinned onto her shirt read 'Ginny S, Front Desk'.

"Hey, um, Ginny." Fin started, but was cut off with shirl scream. The blonde was surprised to find it was Ginny who was screaming, staring at Fin, and and on the verge of hyperventalating. A boy came rushing over, with a piece of paper and a few crayons.

"Ginny, Ginny, calm down, girl." he pleaded her, handing her the contents in his hands. She, not looking away from Fin, drew a perfect likeness of her on the paper. She immediately calmed down, smiling at the boy.

Fin raised her eyebrows at her new co-workers. Where in the world were Betty and Tuna? They seemed norrmal enough when she met them, maybe they were like Ginny too? That thought made her eye twitch, but the thoughts were interrupted when the boy with the crayons looked at her.

"Hey, welcome to Captain Ron's. We are sailing!" he announced with a big smile. Fin laughed, and he made a fake pout. "Okay, I see. Make fun of the staff, why don't you? Name's Trevor, call me Trev. I take it you're the newest addition to our crew?"

Trev smiled warmly and took her hand, leading her away from the happily doodling Ginny and lobby, to the doors on the opposite side of the floor. Fin got slight butterflies, and took Trev's appearance into memory. His skin was a milky chocolate color, with light brown eyes and a barely-there black afro. His uniform fit him well, a dark blue tank top (you know, the kind that guys wear to make them look like they were working out.) and black board shorts.

"So, Tuna told me you're from Surfer's Paradise?" he asked, as they came upon a huge building, about half the size of the hotel itself.

"Yeah, it was gross there, at least, for staff."

"Well," Trev smiled, "Welcome to the **real **paradise..."

Trev opened the doors to reveal an vast, open room. The red, fuzzy carpets matched the royal blue walls, which were yellowed slightly at the effect of the roaring, flickering fire in the grand fireplace. Near the fireplace was a kitchen area, with a big round table that could seat maybe eight. There were two coffee machines, a toaster and a fridge that Fin could tell wasn't full of mold. Also next to the fireplace were plush chairs and bean bags, all different colors.

"Wow..." was the only cohort sentence Fin's brain would allow her to form. Trev laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, right? It's a bit different than Ridgemount's place. The game room's on the first floor, second door on the left. Then we have the meeting room which we usually meet in every night to chill, next to that on the right side of the hall is the staircase leading to the girls rooms, on the left, the boys. You'll probably be rooming with Ginny and Betty." Trev explained, taking the surfer girl on a tour of the staffhouse. "Before you ask, Ginny has some issues: no one really knows what's going through her head, all we know is she loves to draw and if she doesn't, she throws a tantrum. We love her, though. She's like our little sister, you know?"

Fin nodded, but cocked an eyebrow, hearing yelling from the upcoming room.

"Betty, what is WITH you? You barely pay attention to me anymore and you're not talking, at ALL! Why can't you just tell me!" someone was screaming, apparently at Betty. Fin heard a sigh and a small monotone voice mumble,

"Tuna, let's not talk about this right now. The new girl is standing right outside the door."

With that, Betty poked her head outside, a bored expression gracing her features. Her makeup, though too pink for Fin's liking, was perfect. Her crystal blue eyes were void of anything except lack of sleep, and her glossy pink lips formed into a small pout. Betty's hair was the same color as her own, except longer. Her body, Fin noticed, was that of a model. Betty wore a pink tank top and sweatpants, and Fin guessed she probably changed out of her work uniform.

Soon after, Tuna stood next to Betty, and not-so-subtly checked Fin out. She grimaced at him, looking over his longish dirty blonde hair, his harsh brown eyes, and the gap between his teeth. He smirked at her, but then looked back to Betty.

"Yeah. I'm Betty. We're sharing a room. Let's go." she stated, in a hebetude. With this statement, Betty latched her hand around Fin's wrist and dragged her to the staircase leading to where Trev had directed to as the girls' rooms. Fin heard the sound of the idle chatting of Trev and Tuna slowly die away the higher Betty and her went. Fin's steps, at first, were precautious, subconiously thinking of the steps leading to her old room at Surfer's Paradise, and how she had fallen through numerous times because of the disgusting, rotted wood. However, she had no problem with these sturdy stairs, covered in maroon mesh carpetting. They finally reached the room, room 343, and opened the door.

Fin's jaw dropped at the sight of the room, from the lush, blueberry carpeting, to the porcelin lamps, letting the soft lighting cascade down the purple walls. There were four beds, two were slightly disarrayed, the one in the left corner's pink sheets were creased to look as if someone had sat down there recently. and had a gray iPod on the 'Hello Kitty' pillow. The bed on the right's (which was about ten feet away from the first bed) was littered with comic books, paper and crayons. Fin assumed it was Ginny's. The other two beds, unoccupied, were on the other side of the room, and Fin sat her things on the one nearest the window.

"So, Betty..." Fin started, but saw that Betty was preoccupied with her iPod, laying on her bed and moving her foot to the rhythm. The ex-employee of Mr. Ridgemount sighed, unpacking her possessions. Once she had organized her bed and stuffed her suitcase under it, she nodded to Betty (who merely blinked in response) and headed back downstairs. She heard a small crash from where she was headed, and smiled lightly. Even if it wasn't what she was originally antisapating, and she wasn't at Surfer's Paradise anymore, she knew one thing for sure.

It was going to be one _hell_ of a summer.

_**AN: **_

Yeah, I know what you're thinking:

"What the HECK, Zara? Why are you writing yet another story, why can't you just update your other ones!" Well, people reading this, because I HAS TOO MANY IDEAS. For seriousness, I have an least EIGHT OTHER NEW STOKED STORIES that are already planned/on my phone. THESE CHARACTERS ARE JUST ADDICTING. Yeah. So, I know you're all also wondering "OMG ZARA WHY ARE YOU PAIRING YOUR OC WITH FIN?" Lol, really? Heck to the nawh. It's only to get the plot moving, my darlings, I promise you'll get a healthy dose of Reefin, all in good time. And I know you're ALSO wondering "Umm... what in the world? Why are you writing about Captain Ron's?" Why? Because I somewhat adore Betty, C.C. and Tuna. I think they could have such an amazing story line if the series allowed it. I came up with this idea one night while I was sketching a picture of Betty (Yes, I actually do that in my free time.) and was like "I wonder what her and Tuna's relationship is like..." and then: BAM!, this odd little plot came into my demented mind. But, I promise, I will stay DEDICATED TO THIS STORY.

Any who, this chapter was really just to introduce the main characters, and show their feelings on Fin's arrival. I'll try to update every few weeks, because I'm going to be really busy with this early college art program I'm trying to get into. Oh, and VERY IMPORTANT: This is based off of The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream, but I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS EPISODE. Therefore, I'm making up what the interior of the hotel is like, and who the other staff is. Seriously, the only workers can't be Tuna and Betty (which is why I added Ginny and Trev.).

Review question of the chapter: Who's your favorite Captain Ron character, and why?

~Invader Zara


End file.
